Just For Some Courage
by MadCheshire
Summary: John kisses Sherlock when he is drunk, but doesn't remember anything the next morning when waking up in Sherlock's bed, next to Sherlock. Sherlock however, still remembers. Johnlock, rated M for possible slash in the future...
1. Chapter 1

I was in the living room of our apartment in Baker Street 221B when a loud thump came from the hallway. I knew it was rather odd, but decided not to pay any attention; it would most likely be boring like everything else around here most of the time. My eyes moved from the door back to the book in my hands, which wasn't that much interesting either.

More thumps came, followed by slurred curses. Obviously the person had been drinking, a lot I could add. It took me a while to realize who the person was. The familiar voice of a man belonged to none other than my one and only friend, John Watson. One of the few people I could stand longer than few minutes.

With a sigh I put down the book and dragged myself to the door. Upon opening the door I did indeed find John on the other side, on his hands and knees and apparently trying to go upstairs to his bedroom. "John" I said firmly and the man turned his gaze at me.

"Oh, Sherlock!" He said happily with his pronouncing bit weird. "Ghood you're up! I need to talk to you…" He was slightly slurring with his words, but I still could understand him clearly.

I leaned against the door frame and crossed my arms. "Really?" I asked while raising my other eyebrow. "May I ask, what is so hard to tell me that you have to drink until you're in this state?"

Clumsily John got up from the floor. He was wobbling and couldn't stand less than a few seconds before falling right into my arms. "Thank you" He said and got back on his unstable feet and stumbled a bit before falling once again, this time on a chair luckily. After he settled he looked at me. "Shit down, so we can talk."

With his drunken speech, I did hope that he meant sitting and sat back to my chair. I crossed my legs and glanced at my drunken friend. He licked his dried lips and was ready to say something when my phone let out a disturbing noise, also known as Irene Adler's moan set to my ringtone whenever she texted me. It was another dinner invitation, which I ignored, like each and every one of them. "So, what you want to talk about?" I said, throwing my phone on a table next to me.

When my eyes returned to John, I noticed his eyes glaring at me, which I found rather odd. "It was her… right?" He said, the gaze never leaving me.

"Your point John? I never respond to her anyway." As I said the words, another moan came. I snatched the phone to check the text message. _"Don't ignore me, let's have dinner." _It said. I stared at the message for a while and then turned the sound off. John was already angry from the first message, for some reason, so I didn't want to annoy him more. "So could you finally tell me your-" When I put the phone down once again, John was standing in front of me making a really angry look.

He was frowning, his face only few inches away from mine. "What is so great about her? Why are you interested in that woman?" He questioned, leaning closer to me so I could feel his breath against my face and smell the alcohol he had drunk.

I looked away. It felt uncomfortable, his face so close to mine. "J-John, your face…" I muttered while trying to lean backwards to gain distance between us.

"Please look at me Sherlock." He growled. When I didn't obey his command, he grabbed my chin and forced me to face him. His eyes looking straight to mine, he let go of my chin and caressed my cheek with his rough hand. "J-Just tell me why is she better than me? Why can't you look at me like you look at her?" John broke into tears and I was stunned. To tell you the truth, I've never liked handling drunken people. They were so unpredictable and annoying.

I shifted in my chair for a better position and took a deep breath. "John…" I said carefully. I had idea of where this was going, but I did hope I was wrong. Yes, for once I hoped from all my heart I was wrong. "Are you… saying… that…?" My voice faded off before I could finish my sentence, which wasn't like me at all. What in the world was wrong with me?

John didn't say anything, just stared blankly in my eyes before leaning in and meeting my lips with his own. I felt my face growing red as our kiss stretched longer and longer. It's not like I could resist anyway. I was too awed. How come I never noticed John's feelings? Me, who notices everything. What annoyed even more was the fact that I had most likely hurt my dear friend several times without even knowing it.

Oh lord, when did I become so weak?

Our kiss finally broke and John looked at me with his cheeks even more red than before. His blue eyes were teary and I felt like I could look forever at them. "Sherlock, I-I lo-ugh" He uttered before suddenly rushing off to bathroom.

"It's your fault for drinking so much." I said as I moved to the bathroom's door and saw John on all fours his head over the toilet, puking out all the food he had eaten today.

After a while John didn't seem to be vomiting anymore, but didn't seem to get up. "John? Are you okay now?" I asked, but got no answer. After kneeling down and shaking him a bit I noticed he had passed out. I sighed and pulled John up. I could hardly keep him up, so dragging him up the stairs to his room was out of the question. Only reasonable solution I could think of was to let him sleep on my bed, so I carried him to my bedroom.

John was much heavier than looked and when I finally got to my bed, he of course had to drag me down with him while falling. So now I was also on the bed with him and couldn't get him let go of me. Originally I had planned to sleep either on the sofa or in John's room, but it didn't seem much of an option right now. My eyelids were automatically closing, which might had something to do with the fact that I hadn't slept in more than 24 hours.

I hated to admit it, but John's embrace felt comfortable. I found myself falling asleep in no time. Yes, it was in the arms of my dear friend, but I could just worry about it in the morning.

Right now, I just wanted to sleep.

* * *

Thanks to a wonderful friend of mine, I'm at the moment completely obsessed with this show xDD

I had really fun writing this, but I hope I'm not failing too much with it... -.-'' First of all, I was stupid enought to choose Sherlock's point of view for the first chapter. I gotta admit, with my way of writing, he doesn't seem like a genius at all. So sorry for making him so much ooc! ^^'' And secondly, english isn't my first language and I'm not 100% sure about all of the words I used, especially because I tried to write British English. Now, as much as I love it, my english is probably a mix between American and British English, because I don't always remember which words belong to which one... Hope you don't mind that and please tell me if I've made mistakes somewhere :)

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter


	2. Chapter 2

My head pounded like hell when I woke up. "I'll never drink again…" I muttered the words that never would come true with my hoarse voice. The thing I hated about my hangover was that I didn't remember much from last night. Yes, I did remember going to the pub, but after moping and drinking god knows how many drinks, it was kind of understandable that everything was hazy. I sat up, planning to get some water for my dry throat, but stopped, realizing there was something wrong.

Strangely, the room wasn't familiar to me at first. After a while, when I got my thoughts in order, I realized that I had luckily gotten to the right apartment. I just hadn't been sleeping in the right room. The room was, surprisingly, quite normally furnished, but small holes all over the walls indicated boredom my dear flatmate felt quite often.

I fell back to a lying position and rolled to my side only to see familiar man with dark brown curls sleeping calmly next to me. "S-S-Sherlock?" I screamed in a high pitched voice and backed down on the bed so much that I fell on the floor.

A yawn escaped Sherlock's lips and he lazily got up, leaning on his right hand while the left one ruffled his already messy hair. "Why are you yelling so early in the morning, John? I still want to sleep…" He muttered. Few moments later his eyes shot open and stared into space, like he just realized something. "Oh, yeah…"

"Something wrong, Sherlock?" I asked and leaned against the edge of the bed.

He turned to look to me, his eyes still wide open. He stared at me for a while, blinked a few times and then turned away. "No, it's nothing." He answered and crawled out of the bed and headed towards the door. "I'll make us some tea." He said quietly before opening the door and leaving.

I stayed behind in the room, listening to the sounds coming from the kitchen. I buried my face to the bed and could feel the embarrassment just take over me. What the hell did I do while I was drunk? Crawled into his bed in the middle of the night and harassed him? Well, that was understandable thing; many people would do that while they were drunk. There was only one thing I didn't want him to know and if I said it to him yesterday… God, I never could face him again.

It was already like hell to try to hide the fact I loved him. Considering my flatmate was the world's first and only consulting detective, it was a miracle that my feelings weren't bought to broad daylight by the object himself. Either that or he just had decided to keep his mouth shut about it because things like love were just too boring for him to even care.

"John, tea's ready!" Sherlock called from the kitchen. When I came in to the room, he didn't even bother looking at me, his eyes fixed on his cup of tea.

I silently moved to the place across from his where he had set me a cup of tea and a sandwich. "Sherlock, about yesterday…" I said and took a bite from the sandwich. "Did I do or say something stupid? Because if I did, I hope you get that it was because I was drunk. "

Sherlock looked surprised at my question and for a second there, I thought I saw him blush. "You didn't!" Ha almost yelled, which surprised me in turn. "Y-You just passed out after vomiting in the toilet and you were too heavy to carry upstairs, so I let you sleep in my room." He continued awkwardly and took a sip from his tea. "Oh, but you did pull me down with you on the bed when I tried to set you down. I had no plans sleeping in the same bed, but you are strong. I couldn't get out of your grip and-"

"Sherlock" I interrupted him after finishing my sandwich. "I get it, no need to explain more." I stood up and begun to head for a shower, only to be stopped by Sherlock, his slender fingers grabbing the sleeve of my wrinkled shirt. "Is there something wrong?" I asked.

Sherlock seemed to be surprised of his own action. I saw him biting his own lip before our eyes met. "Ah… Actually…" He said, hesitating. "No... It's nothing."

So quiet and awkward, it wasn't like Sherlock at all. He was straightforward, I doubted if he ever even though before he saying anything. No, that's not I meant, he did think before saying, even more than a normal human. He just… didn't think how the things he said would affect other people.

His fingers let go of my sleeve and his gaze fell down to his empty cup. "I'll go take a shower" I muttered and turned around. My heart pounded so fast while rushing towards bathroom and I was sure my face was the bright colour of red. His face just now was something he had never made before and it confused me. That troubled face of his made me want to kiss him over and over again. I wanted to take his worries away. But I wouldn't dare to do that. I was his friend and I didn't want to destroy our friendship.

As I entered the bathroom, I didn't even bother taking my clothes off, but went straight to the shower and turned the cold water on. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes, breathing slowly. After slightly calming down, one by one I removed my now wet clothes.

"Sherlock" I whispered his name gently and slid my hands slowly downward. I hated myself for this, but because of my… urges, I didn't know what else to do. I loved him, every bit of that weird personality of his. I wanted to hug him, kiss him, have sex with him… But no matter what, I would never tell it to him.

I treasure our friendship more than anything.

* * *

Wheeew... Got this done...

It's in John's point of view this time xD I'll change it between Sherlock and John at some points, so I'll apologise if this will confuse you. It's just easier for me... in some way :D

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you in the next one~~


	3. Chapter 3

"John, are you alright?" I called him while knocking on the bathroom door. "You've been there for a quite long time." I got no answer, but after a few seconds the sound of running water stopped. "Good to know you're alive" I said and leaned against the wall

It was really weird. John had always been quick with his showers, most likely a habit from his military days. For a while now, his showers had stretched from five to ten minutes to even forty minutes long. Not to mention that this new habit had developed after that one night. That night two months ago after John had kissed me.

I touched my lips gently and a slight blush grew to my cheeks. I still remembered the kiss so clearly, even though it was just our lips meeting. Why in the world I got so embarrassed from such an innocent kiss from my drunken friend. It even might be that there were no feelings behind. It was just a drunken kiss.

The door opened and John came out. He stared me for a while and bit by bit his face grew bright red. For a while, I wondered why for a second, until my eyes wandered downward and noticed that his body was covered only with a towel around his waist. Also my face grew even redder from before. "S-Sorry I took so long…" He finally muttered and looked away. "Yo-You can use the shower now."

"Shower?" I said and blinked my eyes in a surprise. It took me few seconds to realize that John had just ended his almost hour long shower. "Ah- no… Lestrade called… Apparently they're in a dead end with a serial killer and just found a new body."

* * *

The taxi stopped to the address I had given. It was quite ordinary location, not the kind of place you'd expect this kind of thing happen. Lestrade was already waiting for us and considering his angry glare, he had been waiting for a while now. "Took you long enough." He said as we stood out of the car.

"Sorry, it was my fault." John said, slight embarrassment in his voice.

Lestrade sighed. "I don't care about the reason, just get to work." The reason was still partly obvious. John's hair was still wet, even an idiot would notice that. However, considering that John and Lestrade were close enough to call each other with their first names, the man might also know why John's showers were getting longer. Or that was just what I guessed also from the fact that John had been spending oddly a lot of time with Lestrade, even when he didn't have a case for us.

I slipped past Lestrade and walked forward with quick steps. "I assume that nobody has touched the body?"

"Well, nobody of my people" The two walked behind me as we stepped into the simple house. "The body is in the second floor." said Lestrade as I stepped on the stairs.

The body was in the master bedroom. A sickly-sweet perfume mixed with the horrible smell of death produced an odour that blurred my brain and made my head spin. The body, a male, was covered in wounds, each one a clean cut made with a thin blade. The wrists and ankles had been bound together and the victim was most likely been abused sexually. The cause of death, however, was one single bullet through the heart. "What do you think, Sherlock?" John asked, but I didn't answer.

The smell that overpowered the entire room messed up my mind, I couldn't focus. "The smell…" I said. "Did it smell the same in the other crime scenes?" I faced Lestrade, who seemed to be surprised at the question.

Lestrade took out a notepad and read from it. "Yes. It's a fairly pricy perfume that has been sprayed on every single one of the victims. Obviously, the culprit wants to cover up the smell of a rotting body-"

I raised my hand in order to silence the other one of the idiots. "No. Not to cover up the smell" I smelled the air once more, just to make sure. "There is more than enough perfume to cover up the body's smell. That's not the purpose." I rushed to a table and brushed it with my finger. "The perfume has been sprayed everywhere. It's here to confuse us." I smelled the finger and it reeked of the perfume, just as I expected.

"Confuse us?" John asked curiously.

"Well, me, actually…" I answered and spun back to the corpse. "It's a challenge for me. The culprit has added countless of details afterwards, only to tease me. "I slipped my hand to the victim's pocket and pulled out a receipt. "This is from the café next to our apartment. The date is from three days ago, but the victim has been disappeared for more than a week. This also shows that the culprit kept him for a while." Then I touched the cuts, each one was clearly done after the death. "Also these… They seem random at first, but when you look at it, they form a pattern. Strangely it looks like an 's', don't you think?" Then I opened the hand, which held a paper. "_'Come and find me, Mr Detective'_ Sounds like it's meant for me."

John snatched the note from me and looked at it closely. "Amazing… Just amazing, Sherlock!"

"But how?" Lestrade asked and looked at the note in turn. "Why didn't he leave any messages before? Why now?"

I sighed. I can't help but wonder how people survive with their stupidity. "He obviously knew you wouldn't call me right away. This guy is smart. Smart enough to play with the whole police department and not getting caught, and apparently smart enough to get my interest."

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait! I was busy with school and all... :/**

**Anyway... Here's chapter 3 with a new case for our detective and his partner :3 Another reason why it took me a bit to write was because of the talk of the body and stuff xDD I found it kind of hard to write, but I hope it doesn't seem weird or anything! And I hope this won't go to a boring way... But the culprit won't stay unknown for too long and will be here to stir up the things between Sherlock and John xD**

**Well... See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
